powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Body Chemistry Manipulation
The ability to manipulate the biological chemicals within oneself or others. Sub-power of Body Manipulation, Elemental Transmutation and Chemistry Manipulation. Also Called * Biochemistry Manipulation * Body Chemical Manipulation/Control * Body Chemistry Control Capabilities User can manipulate the biochemicals within themselves or others, causing various effects. Applications * Acid Generation * Addictive Contentment * Adrenal Manipulation ** Adrenal Activation * Anger Inducement by adding testosterone. ** Violence Inducement * Blood Property Manipulation by changing the chemistry of ones hemoglobin. * Chemical Repository ** Chemical Reaction Creation ** Chemical Reaction Immunity * Disease Generation by using biochemistry to create dangerous diseases for viral weaponry. * DNA Manipulation via chemicals adenine (A), guanine (G), cytosine ©, and thymine (T). * Endorphin Activation ** Pain Suppression by preventing analeptic chemicals from acting. * Fear Inducement * Hormone Manipulation ** Pheromone Manipulation *** Pheromone Generation ** Vasopressin Manipulation * Immune System Manipulation by using biochemistry to control the immunity system. * Inorganic Transmutation * Matter State Shift changing the chemical state composition of ones body. * Medicine Creation use own biochemicals to create various medicine: ** Create antibodies, antidotes, antiviruses and medicinal composites, preventing poisoning and diseases. ** Curing any form of illness. * Miasma Emission change and emit differing gasses from ones body. ** Nerve Gas Generation * Orgasm Inducement * Organic Transmutation changing the sub-molecular structure in biological elements. ** Trace Metal Manipulation controlling the metallic count within a persons biology. *** Intrametal Transmutation alternate chemistry of body metal for various effects. * Pain Inducement by causing analeptic chemicals over-react. * Pleasure Inducement * Poison Generation by using biochemicals for biological weaponry. * Self-Atomic Manipulation via changing the very chemical nature of the body at an atomic level. ** Elemental Mimicry Extension impart ones own biochemistry onto abstract elements. * Serenity Inducement * Sexual Inducement * Sweat Manipulation ** Sweat Generation * Generate various other chemicals with various effects, including: ** Combustion Inducement ** Explosion Inducement ** Sensory Deprivation Associations * Altered Chemistry * Bodily Fluid Manipulation * Body Manipulation * Chemistry Manipulation * Elemental Transmutation Limitations * May be limited to manipulating the chemicals of others or only themselves. * Advanced knowledge of chemical composition may be required to use ability to the fullest potential. * Incorrect mixture of chemical compounds may result in critical, even fatal, backfire. Known Users Gallery Shizune (Naruto) Poison Mist.jpg|Shizune (Naruto) can manipulate the chemistry within her body and releases it into Poison Mist. Caesar Clown.gif|Caesar Clown (One Piece) can manipulate the gaseous chemicals that composes his body for poison, explosives, and even asphyxiation. File:Dr_Indigo_(One_using_Chemical_Juggling.gif|Dr. Indigo (One Piece) producing explosive chemical orbs from his own body to use for his Chemical Juggling. Kamiya Minoru Chemical Insects.jpg|Kamiya Minoru (Yu Yu Hakusho) could create lethal viruses from his own body's chemicals and implants them into demonic insects for injection. Megatox.jpg|Megatox (Sonic the Comic) is a creature composed of a toxic liquid chemical known as Mega Mack, which he can manipulate at will. Metamorpho 007.jpg|Metamorpho (DC) can change and reshape the chemical structure of his own body at will. Green Martians.jpg|Martians (DC) of all species have total control over their biophysical structure right down to the chemical level... Alien Physiology by White Martians.jpg| enabling the true and total alienation of their genetic structure from animal, mineral or vegetable... Farnus, The Burning Martian.jpg|to total elemental transmogrification. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Transmutation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers